


Пять раз, когда Гарри называли идиотом

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Стандартный фик на тему "5 раз" и милота в комплекте
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Пять раз, когда Гарри называли идиотом

**Раз**

Первый раз идиотом его назвал Дадли. Но это из прошлой жизни, совсем-совсем прошлой, а потому в расчет Гарри тот случай не брал. Он и сам себя не помнил толком: мальчишка из-под лестницы, который не знал, кто он и чего хочет. Это было так невероятно далеко, что глупо начинать оттуда вести статистику.

Так что первым, кто назвал его идиотом, стал он сам: они с Джинни пытались встречаться, но всё время чувствовали себя неловко, дальше поцелуев дело не шло, да и те как-то не воодушевляли. Легче было в компании, чем наедине, так что всё это не было влюбленностью, даже чуть-чуть. Осознание, что они просто хорошие друзья, которые насильно себя впихивают в придуманные рамки, пришло к Гарри быстро. Он только не знал, как бы это поделикатнее преподнести Джин. А потом плюнул и сказал, как есть – честно и прямо, без обиняков и завуалированных фраз. В конце концов, Джиневра сама была прямолинейна и не любила расшаркивания. Они поговорили, дали себе время подумать, а, провожая её на сборы, поставили окончательную точку.

\- Наверное, ты, прав, - Джинни поправила на плече лямку спортивной сумки, убрала волосы за уши и подняла голову, глядя прямо и с улыбкой. – Даже наверняка.

\- Спасибо, - Гарри почувствовал, как внутри что-то выпрямляется, и дышать становится легче. – Ты потрясающая, и только идиот может этого не заметить.

\- Гарри, - она засмеялась, запрокидывая голову, - не пытайся больше ничего говорить, пожалуйста! Меня не нужно утешать, а ты только что назвал себя идиотом.

И Поттер тоже рассмеялся в ответ, разводя руки – мол, ну да, такой вот я нелепый, ты ж меня знаешь.

Он смотрел на её улыбающееся лицо, на веснушки, яркие волосы и озорные глаза и видел потрясающе красивую девушку. Но не чувствовал ничего такого, отчего бы замирало сердце.

**Два**

\- Вы идиот, мистер Поттер, - припечатал с портрета Снейп. – Получить «превосходно» по зельеварению вам никогда не удастся.

У Гарри чуть щемило сердце от знакомого тона, но он всё равно улыбался. Портрет Снейпа занял наконец-то законное место среди других таких же директоров Хогвартса. И Поттер был рад и смущен, помогая профессору МакГонагалл вешать картину в кабинете. Дамблдор по-прежнему удачно делал вид, что спал крепко и ничего не слышал, Снейп то и дело косился в его сторону, поджимал губы и отыгрывался на Гарри за неловкость.

Но Поттер не реагировал на реплики: да, Кингсли предлагал зачислить его в Аврорат без экзаменов – слава Мерлину, заслуг было выше крыши. Но Гарри отказался. Он хотел, как все, чтобы без поблажек. Вот только зельеварение Гарри не дотянул, а потому пошел снова в школу на последний курс – получать своё «превосходно». Гермиона, опять же, обещала помочь.

Возвращение в школу, портрет, список учебников, запах чернил, скрип перьев, снейповское «идиот» - всё это успокаивало, залечивало раны и утишало боль. Не совсем, но жить становилось терпимее. Вероятно, это можно было назвать надеждой.

**Три**

\- Ты идиот, - сокрушенно выдохнул Рон, закрывая глаза рукой. – У меня слов нет. Хочется настучать по башке.

\- Кому? – Гарри не чувствовал себя виноватым, но… чувствовал, вообще-то. Потому что сказать такое Рону было нелегко, и Поттер знал, что друг расстроится, мягко говоря.

Он и сам не мог объяснить, как так получилось. Совместная с Малфоем практика по зельеварению, скупой разговор по душам, закончившийся рукопожатием, язвительный, но незлобный юмор Драко, его увлеченность и умение как-то исподволь мотивировать на соревнование в учебе – что-то из этого или всё вместе сделали своё дело. Словно изломанный, Малфой вновь собрался, но теперь без изъянов, сбалансированный и окрепший. Прежний и совсем новый. Он никогда раньше не разговаривал с Гарри, не смеялся при нем, не был расслаблен. А потому каждый такой случай, даже самый малый из них, был ярким и значимым. И где-то между «Малфой – ехидна языкастая» и «с ним здорово учиться, он классный» Гарри влюбился. А чтобы не тянуть книзла за хвост, взял да и поцеловал Драко. Он так сосредоточенно ждал, что сейчас в лицо прилетит хороший хук справа, что запомнил мельчайшие детали: сумерки, тени в коридоре, потрескивающий факел у дверей лаборатории, запах туалетной воды Драко, отчего-то прохладные губы и распахнутые удивленные глаза, светлые до прозрачности. Когда ожидание удара затянулось, Гарри принялся за дело с удвоенным энтузиазмом, стараясь показать Малфою, что умеет целоваться и весьма неплохо. Потому что Драко делал это мастерски, чем разжигал ревность и азарт. 

А сейчас нужно было рассказать Рону. Так что да, Гарри нервничал, чувствовал себя виноватым и был готов защищать их с Драко отношения до последнего.

\- Сам не знаю, кому. Тебе, ему. Мордред вас побери, ладно, с Джинни не вышло, ладно, парень, но… Малфой?!

\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Гарри в ответ. - Так получилось. Только не начинай про сглаз, приворот и всё в этом духе. Если ты не захочешь со мной разговаривать после этого, я пойму…

\- Ты точно идиот, - перебил вконец расстроенный Рон. – Идиотище! Не пори чушь. Просто мне нужно время и что-то покрепче сливочного пива, чтобы с этим смириться. И ещё: скажи своему Хорьку, что одно грубое слово Гермионе, и я его художественно размажу тонким слоем по стене так, что даже портрет не понадобится заказывать!

Гарри усмехнулся и кивнул.

**Четыре**

Драко часто дышал, то и дело сжимая челюсти и шумно пропуская воздух меж зубов. Он так сильно вцепился в изголовье кровати, что мышцы на руках и груди ходили ходуном.

У Гарри от напряжения дрожали бедра, он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущению подступающего оргазма.

\- Я… я сейчас, - зашептал Малфой.

\- Да, да, Драко, пожалуйста… я очень…

Что «очень», Гарри и сам не знал, но вид Драко, влажные звуки шлепков кожи о кожу, ускорившиеся толчки, длинное «Гарри-и-и…» на выдохе полустоном – этого хватило, чтобы сорваться самому.

Поттер провел по члену ещё раз, ловя последние, самые острые ощущения, и не удержался, практически рухнув на Драко сверху. Тут же заныли перенапрягшиеся мышцы бедер, ужасно захотелось пить – даже облизать пересохшие губы толком не выходило. Гарри приподнялся, чувствуя, как выскальзывает из него член Драко, и лег рядом, вытягивая ноги и обнимая разомлевшего и всё ещё не шевелящегося Малфоя.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Это было единственное, что он мог и хотел сейчас сказать. То самое «очень». Но они с Малфоем пока ничего такого не обсуждали и… 

\- Можешь не обращать внимания. Я просто… просто ни к чему тебя не обязываю, - хрипло начал оправдываться Гарри.

Драко лениво повернулся, подхватил поттеровское бедро и притянул его повыше, на себя. Малфой смотрел мягко, устало и сыто, улыбался, потом приподнял голову, чтобы поцеловать, прижал Гарри ещё ближе и сказал:

\- Какой же ты всё-таки идиот, - он медленно и ласково провел рукой от колена вверх, легко скользнул пальцами меж ягодиц, потом огладил поясницу и остановил ладонь на лопатке. – Я тебя тоже.

Никогда в жизни Гарри не чувствовал себя счастливее, даже с учетом того, что ноги ещё дрожали, сил не было совсем, он убил бы за кружку воды, и при всем этом надо было как-то собраться, встать и пойти в душ.

**Пять**

\- Что случилось? - Драко вошел в комнату, где Поттер уже дорожку протоптал, ходя кругами и нервничая.

Через распахнутое окно из сада доносились голоса гостей и музыка. До церемонии оставалось совсем немного времени, и волнение Гарри увеличивалось прямо пропорционально убегавшим минутам.

Он представлял, как на них будут смотреть все – буквально все! Десятки глаз! А он зачем-то напялил парадный мундир, хотя стоило бы надеть костюм, как Драко. На фоне Малфоя, да ещё в черном он был бы не так заметен. И ещё волосы никак не хотели укладываться хотя бы в подобие порядка, у очков, кажется, опять разболталась дужка, воротник что-то слишком давил, и в боку кололо.

\- Ага, - Малфой смотрел на его метания с усмешкой. Он вообще был удивительно беспечным, словно они в гости на минуточку собирались забежать, а не жениться.

\- Ты на себя посмотри! – гневно зашипел Гарри, чтобы его никто не услышал. – Как будто родился в костюме – весь из себя красавчик. А я… Зачем ты согласился, чтобы я надел парадку?! И гостей куча: нет бы по-тихому пожениться, а потом посидеть в пабе, без церемоний и речей, и торта, и танцев! Я обязательно споткнусь в проходе, забуду слова клятвы, потом отдавлю тебе ноги и вообще буду выглядеть идиотом!

Малфой страдальчески вздохнул, подошел и положил ладони Гарри на плечи, удерживая его от бега по кругу.

\- Я тоже нервничаю. И тоже могу споткнуться…

Поттер фыркнул.

\- … забыть слова клятвы, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Драко, - или наступить тебе на ногу. Но послушай, что я тебе скажу: идиотом в древней Греции называли человека, который держался особняком и не принимал участия ни в какой общественной жизни. Так вот: мэнор – место достаточно уединенное, чтобы держаться подальше, я плевать хотел на общественное мнение и чужие хлопоты по этому поводу. Так что в этом плане я – идиот высшей пробы. 

Гарри не смог удержаться от смешка и поцеловал Драко в нос.

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Предлагаю вместе плюнуть на то, как мы выглядим в чьих-либо глазах, что кто-то там может сказать или подумать: перед своими не стыдно, а на чужих я положил собственное весомое мнение, - Драко потянулся за поцелуем и продолжил: - Прекрати трястись, парадная форма тебе идет, и мы с тобой счастливая парочка идиотов. Такой расклад тебя устраивает?

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел на Драко, который тоже нервничал, но держался стойко, и решил, что пора было заканчивать маяться дурью.

\- Вполне.

\- Сбегать со свадьбы не планируешь?

\- Я что, идиот?!

Малфой рассмеялся и пошел за Гарри к выходу – пора было идти и жениться.


End file.
